1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the invention is a delivery unit for delivering fuel from a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. Specifically, a fuel pump is arranged in a swirl pot that has a flange which closes an opening of the fuel tank, wherein the swirl pot is connected to the flange via at least two supporting elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Delivery units of this type have long been known and are therefore prior art. It is known in this respect to design the supporting elements as metal tubes. The supporting elements are pressed into receiving bushings in the flange by means of an interference fit. The circumference of the swirl pot or splash pot has corresponding guides in which the supporting elements are guided in a longitudinally displaceable manner. Spiral springs which surround the supporting elements and are supported at one end on the respective supporting element or on the flange and at the other end on the swirl pot cause the swirl pot to be prestressed toward the bottom of the fuel tank. Owing to specified safety regulations, metal parts having a capacitance of greater than 3 pF have to be protected against static charges. This means that the metal tubes have to be grounded, thus increasing the outlay or cost of the delivery unit.